Who Are You?
by OreoF.T.Cookie
Summary: In which Sherlock tries to change his whole persona for John. JohnLock with hints of Mystrade.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hellllooo everyone!**

**I promised a new story a while back so, here it is! (Sorry I'm late! XD)**

**Anyways, JohnLock is my OTP, so I will be writing ALOT of JohnLock Fics! :3**

**Also, if you haven't already, check out my other story: Discovery of Suppressed Emotions! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters used.**

**Happy Reading!~**

* * *

><p>John was <em>completely<em> pissed off.

He just wanted to have a good time with Mary but then, when he took her inside the flat, there were body parts laying around the kitchen and research papers tossed around the living room area with the Skull on top of it all. John casually went up to Sherlock and asked what he was up to and that seemed to scare Mary even more and she ended up leaving.

After Mary left, John went back to the living room to try to tidy up after Sherlock and, apparently, the Skull. When he finished, he stormed into the kitchen and crossed his arms waiting for Sherlock to acknowledge his presence.

When Sherlock finally looked up, he scanned John's face before he looked down again.

"You're angry with me."

John chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, that's a brilliant deduction there. Very good."

Sherlock stood up from his chair and looked down at John with his usual uninterested stare and dramatically sighed.

"What could I have possibly done for you to be upset with me?"

John stared.

"Sherlock, I told you this morning that I was bringing Mary here to the flat tonight. You could have at least cleaned up a bit." John lectured as he gestured to the mess that was now neatly organized in the corner of the room.

Sherlock stared at John for a moment before he walked over to the kitchen.

John paused for a moment before turning to the kitchen to where Sherlock was currently serving himself some tea. John licked the bottom of his lip, looked down and clenched his hand into a fist a couple of times before he looked up back at Sherlock.

"So, that's it then? Your not even going to bloody say or do anything?"

Sherlock inhaled angrily before hastily placing his tea cup down and storming over to face John once again.

"I am not a maid, I am a Consultant Detective. I do not wish to be doing meaningless things when there are many cases out there waiting to be solved. Now, if you would excuse me."

John sighed and glanced down real quick before he stared into Sherlock's ocean colored eyes one again and licked his bottom lip once again.

"Cleaning every once in awhile isn't going to bloody kill you!"

Sherlock raised his hands in mock defeat as he walked back into the kitchen to serve his tea.

John shook his head and went up to his room.

When he got there, he got a suitcase out from his closet and picked out a few clothes and some necessities and packed them up. He was about to exit his room but then Sherlock showed up.

"John, what do you assume- oh, your leaving to Mary's now, are you?"

John gripped the suitcase tightly while answering.

"Yes, of course I am. I need to get away for a bit."

Sherlock paused for a moment.

"John, you surely must know I simply cannot fulfill your requests-."

John held up his hand to silence him.

"I know. Actually, I should have known. I think I was expecting too much out of you..."

Sherlock opened his mouth to say something but he paused, and for a moment, there was a heavy silence over them before Sherlock finally formulated his words.

"John... I've never had a flatemate stay for as long as you have. It would be... _inconvenient_ if you left."

John leaned against the doorway and gestured Sherlock to continue.

"So, tell me what I can do to make you more satisfied in living here... with me."

John thought for a moment and replied, "Be normal."

Sherlock didn't respond for a moment before his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Sherlock let out a deep chuckle.

"Isn't that a bit dull?"

Unlike Sherlock's genuine chuckle, John forced his out along with a fake smile.

"Yeah, um, I was trying to make a joke but, it didn't turn out so well."

Sherlock stepped directly in front of John and patted his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Of course." Sherlock said before he went down the stairs and turned into the kitchen.

Once Sherlock was out of view, John pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head before making his way outside to hail a taxi.

Sherlock paused from browsing through crime files and stared at the hallway when he heard John's heavy footsteps make their way downstairs and the opening and closing of the front door.

When Sherlock looked down to resume reading, he noticed his hands were clutching the papers rather harshly and caused them to be wrinkled and shriveled, so he tossed them aside and made his way to his couch and sat down.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the front door opened and closed and, eventually, steps heavier than Johns were heard from the staircase. The person placed his umbrella near the entrance to the living room and took a seat on John's seat and crossed his fingers together on top of his lap.<p>

"Well, Sherlock, what kind of predicament have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Sherlock sneered before he took a seat across his eldest brother.

"Nothing you say? Well, I found what you told Doctor Watson to be very touching. You seem to be really attached to him. It's quite _adorable_ actually."

Sherlock glared at Mycroft.

_'Those bloody Security Cameras...'_

"Don't call me _adorable_ and please do stop interfering with my affairs."

Mycroft chucked.

"Dear brother, it's obvious you need help and you know I am the only one to provide it for you. I suggest you hear what I have to say first."

Sherlock scoffed.

"What makes you think I require your help?"

Mycroft hummed.

"You want to keep John _here_, yes?"

Against Sherlock's own will, his breath stopped in his throat. A few seconds later, when Sherlock breathed out, he blinked in confusion and put a hand to his throat.

Mycroft smirked.

"Sherlock, you need John just as John needs you. Now, I have arranged a plan to keep him here. Will you listen?"

Sherlock looked up to his brother's eyes for a moment before nodding his head.

Mycroft explained his plan and told Sherlock the role he had to play in making the plan work.

When Mycroft finished, Sherlock crossed his fingers and rested his head on them in deep thought.

"Do you think you will be able to do this swiftly?"

Sherlock was silent for a while before he looked up and stared at Mycroft's amused expression.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOOOOO, Sherlock is going to change!~~<strong>

**But how?**

**Will he be cute, or classy, or... will he be... _sexy_? XD**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**(BTW, I'm planning on having no more than 5 chapters this time.)**

**Have a nice day!~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, here's the next chapter!**

**I hope you are going to be as surprised as John in this and the next chapter! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters.**

**Happy Reading!~**

* * *

><p>The next day, John went back to the flat with his suitcase. He walked up the stairs and was about to open the door but it opened itself to reveal Mycroft <em>smiling<em>.

_'Smiling? I didn't know he could do that.' _

"Hello Doctor Watson, how are you this morning?"

John shifted his feet a bit before answering.

"Yes, I am doing well. Were you here to check on Sherlock?"

"Indeed! We had the most wonderful conversation about cheesecake and crumpets! It was quite lovely. My dear brother offered to make me some for the next time I visit. How splendid!"

John stared at Mycroft with a blank face and tilted his head a bit in deep thought.

Mycroft smirked mischievously at John before taking his leave,

_'What? Sherlock was having a conversation about dessert, and offering to make some for Mycroft? Maybe it was a dream he had?'_

John shook these confusing thoughts away before opening the door to the flat.

As he headed up the stairs, a deep vanilla cinnamon fragrant danced around his nose. He scrunched his nose in confusion and paused when he saw the door to the living room. It was a modern black door with two white rectangles going down the middle. John was confused as he finally took in his surroundings.

The wallpaper is now just solid white and the staircase is painted black. The floor is now carpeted with a cream color and there were black and white abstract paintings with bold red frames that hanged on the wall.

John walked into the living room and stopped in awe.

Two walls were painted black and the wall with the windows is painted white. The window frames were replaced with one black wooden rectangle shaped window and, also, had black blinds to match. There were more abstract paintings, but these were bigger.

John looked at the furniture before him and saw they were made out of leather. Sherlock's couch was replaced with a white sofa with red pillows on top and the Union Jack pillow was in the center, John's chair is now replaced with a black sofa chair with a large white pillow on top, and the guest chair was no longer a wooden chair. It was an office chair with rollers on the bottom.

John was stunned.

He walked into the kitchen and saw it was also changed drastically. The tables are now a modern black and there are documents neatly organized in folders away from the main table. The test tubes, body parts, and evidence for crime scenes are nowhere in sight, instead, he saw three candles lit on the middle of the table. When he got closer, he realized the candles were the ones releasing the vanilla cinnamon smell.

John made his way back to the living room and sat down on his new chair. John let out a sigh of content once he fully sat down and put the cool pillow on his lap and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"John, are you here?"<p>

John shot up from the chair and tiredly turned to Sherlock.

"Yeah, I am. You won't believe this, but I had a dream where-."

John froze when his eyes finally focused on Sherlock.

"John, are you alright?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woah, talk about a total transformation... but, it's not over yet. XD<strong>

**In the next chapter, you will truly see how much Sherlock changed.  
>Don't worry, he changed for the better,... right? X3<strong>

**That's for you to find out. ;3**

**Have a nice day!~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hiiii again!**

**Surprise****, surprise! I'm back already!**

**Aren't you happy you can find out what Sherlock is going to be like? :D**

**(Hint: Just think of Benedict Cumberbatch. XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Happy Reading!~~**

* * *

><p><em>'John, are you alright?'<em>

John scanned Sherlock up and down before replying.

"Um, I believe the real question is: 'Are you alright?'"

Sherlock chuckled.

"Yes, I feel absolutely well today! I just got accepted for a job at Scotland Yard! Well, Mycroft did pull a few strings but I did the rest, and that is all that matters." Sherlock did a little jump as he headed to the refrigerator and pulled out some vegetables and chicken.

John just stared.

Sherlock's hair is slicked back with a bit of gel, no longer curly; he was wearing a dark gray business suit with a red and gold tie, he had a white button down shirt underneath and had leather black shoes, and Sherlock's face seemed very bright.

John cautiously walked over to Sherlock who was currently cutting up some green onions.

"Um, Sherlock,"

To John's surprise, Sherlock immediately stopped chopping and turned to face John with a smile.

"Hmm? What is it John? Do you need something?"

John was going to ask what's with the sudden change, but he quickly decided against it. John felt it wasn't appropriate to ask him that right now so, he decided to play along with him.

"Aren't you supposed to roll up your sleeves in the kitchen?"

Sherlock face lit up in realization and face palmed with his right hand. He forgot about the green onion juices on his hand and it got into his right eye.

"Ahh!" Sherlock went to the kitchen sink and rinsed out his eye with the water.

"Wha-Sherlock, what happened?"

Sherlock turned off the faucet before turning to John with a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. I just got a bit of juice in my eye."

Sherlock reviewed the wet stain on his business attire before looking up at John again.

"Well, I better get changed then. I'll be right back."

Sherlock went to his room and John had to wonder if his room changed too.

John sighed and walked over to his new chair and sat down. He turned to his left and noticed a telly remote on the table next to him. He paused before he picked it up and turned on the telly.

John was expecting the news channel to greet him but, instead, it was a sci-fi show about some Doctor and Aliens. John watched the show for a while until he heard a light gasp behind him.

He turned around and saw an _embarrassed_ Sherlock behind him.

"John, um, I wasn't expecting you to be watching the telly right now."

_'Bullshit. The… old Sherlock would always know what I'm going to do before I even bloody do it'_

"Me neither. I just wanted to see what they were showing… So,… Doctor Who, is it?"

Sherlock smiled and sat across John and explained the story-line which took what felt like two hours.

_'So, the Doctor is a Time Lord who goes through time with a companion to… do what? Ugh, this is too much… Wait, Sherlock would never be interested in this!' _

John was about to ask when he started getting interested in this show when Lestrade walked in.

"Sherlock, we need your help for another-!"

Lestrade stopped and looked around the living room and kitchen before staring at Sherlock.

"Bloody hell… What's going on?"

Sherlock chuckled and went over to the confused DI and held out his hand,

"Hello DI, how have you been?"

Lestrade hesitantly shook his hand and replied, "I'm doing well… how about yourself?"

Sherlock went to the kitchen and got a pot out from the cabinet and put it on the stove.

"I am very well. I just got accepted for a job at Scotland Yard, so I'll be seeing you more often."

Lestrade just stared.

"We've offered you a job there before and you declined. What changed your mind?"

Sherlock hummed in thought before he answered, "Well, I figured I should stop making Mycroft worry about me so, I will learn how to be more dependent on myself."

Lestrade and John's jaw dropped.

When Sherlock realized he wasn't going to be asked anymore questions, he turned around to resume cooking.

Lestrade and John stared at each other with an uneasy look. They both knew they were thinking the same thing:

_'What the hell…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, isn't Sherlock the most perfect person? :D<strong>

**But, wouldn't life be boring without a twist? **

**In the next chapter, John and Lestrade meet up to talk about the 'new' Sherlock. Also, Sherlock will be going to work for the first time!~~ XD**

**Please review! 3**

**Have a nice day!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Happy (late) Valentine's Day! I hope you had a wonderful day yesterday cause, I know I did!~ 3**

**Anyways, in this chapter, there is going to be a bit of Mysterade!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters used.**

**Happy Reading!~**

* * *

><p>After talking to Sherlock for a bit, John and Lestrade excused themselves and decided to go to a pub for a bit. On the way out, Sherlock told John to not be out for long because dinner would be ready soon and that sent an uncomfortable chill down John and Lestrade's back.<p>

When they got there, they ordered their drinks and went to a booth that was at the very back corner. They sat down and stared at their drinks for a moment before looking up with a puzzled expression.

"Alright, John, do you mind telling me what happened to our beloved psychopath Sherlock?"

"He calls himself a sociopath, doesn't he?" John paused before shaking his head and chugging down his drink before responding, "Anyways, I don't have a bloody clue as to what's going through his mind right now."

Lestrade let out a hum before bringing out his phone from his inner coat pocket and started to tap at the screen.

John stared at him for bit before curiosity got the best of him and he asked what Lestrade was doing.

"I wanted to ask Mycroft if he knew anything about Sherlock's change in behavior. If I do remember correctly, Sherlock did say that Mycroft helped him get a position within Scotland Yard."

John nodded but paused when he noticed something.

"Lestrade."

Lestrade stopped typing and glanced up at John.

"What is it?"

"Why do you talk about Mycroft so familiarly? I thought you guys had never met but, you even call him by his first name?"

John raised his eyebrow when he saw Lestrade's face turn a bit red, but John assumed the alcohol started to kick in. John looked at his glass and realized he hasn't even taken a sip and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion before slowly looking up in realization.

_ 'Why is his face red then?'_

Lestrade looked away from John's piercing stare.

"W-well, before I met you, Mycroft always asked me to take care of Sherlock and made me make sure he didn't do anything reckless so, I met up with him a lot and eventually,… bloody hell, you know where this is going."

Lestrade explained as he gripped his drink and gulped all of it down in one go.

"So… you two are…"

Lestrade nodded.

"Yeah, we're a couple. Bet you didn't see that coming, huh?"

_'No bloody way… I mean, I don't really have a problem with it but… that was entirely unexpected.'_

John got his phone out to check the time, but he noticed he got a message from Sherlock a few minutes ago and opened it.

_'Dinner is ready! I do hope you aren't drunk... –SH.'_

John sighed and drank the rest of his drink before standing up.

"I guess I should head back. Let me know if you get any information from Mycroft."

"Will do." Lestrade nodded.

* * *

><p>John departed from the pub and slowly walked back to the flat. He really didn't want to go back without knowing Sherlock's true intentions behind his recent actions and dramatic attitude change. This change just happened out of nowhere as well.<p>

While John was thinking, he heard a gunshot from an alleyway coming up to his left and, immediately, snapped out of his thoughts and ran to the source of the sound. When he got there, he found a woman slumped against the brick wall unconscious with fresh blood trailing down from her forehead.

John's doctor instincts kicked in and he quickly squatted next to her to check her pulse but, to his dismay, he found none. He checked her injuries and was about to call Sherlock, out of instinct, but then he remembered he isn't himself right now.

_'But, he cannot possibly resist a case… can he?'_

John speed dialed Sherlock and paced back and forth waiting for him to pick up the phone. On the fourth beep, Sherlock answered, "Hello, John? Where are you?"

John inhaled through his nostrils.

_'Here goes nothing.' _

"Sherlock, I heard a gunshot from an alleyway close to the flat and found a woman dead. I believe she's in her mid-thirties and she was shot-."

"W-w-what? J-john, why aren't you calling Scotland Yard? You should be notifying them, not me!"

John's hand that was holding the phone suddenly felt heavy and, before John knew it, the phone slipped through his hand and fell to the floor.

_'Are you really… Sherlock?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Aww, Lestrade and Mycroft are cute.<br>But Sherlock really changed, huh? Well, John did want him to change so, why isn't he satisfied?_**

**_(... Okay, I know earlier I said I was going to have less than 5 chapters but, since I thought of some awesome ideas for this fic, it'll probably be longer than 5 chapters. XD)_**

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, there is more to come!_**

**_Have a nice day!~~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello guys!  
><strong>**It's been a while, huh? Sorry for making you wait! (I'm, especially, sorry for my 'Discovery of Suppressed Emotions' readers!)**

**Anyways, in this chapter, Sherlock unexpectedly comes after John and then gets confronted by Sally and Anderson. But, Sally and Anderson are in for a surprise... XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters used.**

**Happy Reading!~~**

* * *

><p>John was waiting outside the alleyway for Lestrade and his team to show up.<p>

John looked at his cracked phone for a moment before he sighed and shoved it into his pocket.

_'What the hell has gotten into Sherlock?' _

John fiddled with his feet with this thought in mind, for a while, before he heard his name being called from a distance and looked up to see Lestrade and his team coming. They, immediately, started to set up their equipment and surround the woman on the floor. While the team was tending to the crime scene, Lestrade walked up to John with a look of disbelief.

"This is bloody unbelievable! _The _Sherlock Holmes, rejecting a case that has _murder_ involved? Where the bloody hell is he anyways?"

John was about to answer when he heard heaving panting getting louder from around the corner. John and Lestrade raised their defenses a bit before they saw who it was and froze.

There, before them, was a panting Sherlock who was currently bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

After a moment, Sherlock rose and hurriedly went to John.

"Are you alright, John?"

John blinked a couple of times before he glanced at Lestrade, who was trying to get used to this 'new' Sherlock, and looked back at Sherlock's concerned face.

"Yes… I'm alright. More importantly, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were unharmed. Your phone call really got me concerned. I thought something had happened..."

John and Lestrade just stared.

"Anyways, we should start heading back. It's much safer at the flat."

'_Did he just say…safer?_' John and Lestrade thought in unison.

Sherlock was about to leave the crime scene when Anderson and Sally blocked his way.

"Hello, freak. Aren't you going to _deduce_ the crime scene as per usual?"

Sherlock looked around the scene to see that everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at Sherlock. This caused Sherlock to hesitantly point at himself and asked, "Are you… referring to me?"

Sally and Anderson scoffed.

"Trying to toy around with us, are you freak?"

"What are you-?"

"Anyways, we need you to help us confirm the death of the victim. We think the woman was in a struggle with a man who is either in his mid-thirties or someone who is built going by the bruises along her arms, neck and chest area, also, the material used for the bullet used is very rare, so the suspect must be involved in a gang of some sort, and finally, there are cuts going across her chest area, so we believe the suspect must have attempted to either sexually assault her or steal valuable possessions from her such as an expensive necklace. What do you think?"

Sherlock stared at Anderson for a while before he shocked everyone with his response:

"That… was amazing."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Anderson and Sally exchanged a look of confusion before they stared at Sherlock.

"… Excuse me?" Anderson questioned. "Hey, freak, did your _'massive intellect'_ finally leave you, or something?"

"Massive intellect? ... Are you confusing me with my eldest brother?"

Everyone stared.

John shook his head in defeat and went over to Sherlock.

"Sherlock, I think it would best if we let them do their jobs, and start heading back to the flat."

Sherlock nodded and started walking back.

Before John fully left, he went up to Lestrade and whispered, "Make sure you get in contact with Mycroft soon. We need to know what's going on!"

Lestrade nodded and watched John leave the alleyway.

While the Forensics' team is trying to figure out what just happened, Lestrade walked out of the crime scene and brought out his phone. He dialed Mycroft's number and there was an immediate response.

"Hello Mycroft, would you like to go to a café with me tomorrow?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL. I bet they didn't see that coming.<strong>

**Next chapter will be mostly Mystrade! YAY! :D**

**Also, I will be working on the next chapter for my other story _right now_, so it should be done tonight!~**

**Have a nice day!~~ ^^**


End file.
